You look so pretty in the dark
by CrAzYgUrLiE56
Summary: His life was caving in on him. He didnt know what to do anymore. He turned to the only one he could trust..the only one he knew would be there for him. The one he loved.. Kyle.
1. Darkness has its secrets

Chappeh One: Darkness has its secrets.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You ever get the feeling something is missing? Something you know you should have right now but for some unknown reason you don't have it? Well, that's exactly how i felt. Usually people figure out what it is that's missing. Or they have an idea as to why they feel something is missing. I, on the other hand, didnt have a clue. I didnt even know why or when this feeling starting coming to me. It just sorta happened one day. I sighed deeply and looked around at the sight in front of me. I was sitting in my open window looking out at the other houses. It was dark so I couldnt see much that wasn't illuminated by the dim street lights. My eyes almost immediately wandered over to my friend Stan Marsh's house. Stan and I had been friends since God knows when. It was always Cartman, Kenny, Stan and Kyle. Usually literally in that order too. We were all good freinds yeah, but Stan and I had this sort of connection that the others just couldnt touch. My eyes quickly darted down to the door of Stan's house as I saw the light to his front porch flick on and the door open. His house is so close I could just barely hear him cursing at the automatic light system and it quickly went dark as he flicked the switch. I chuckled softly. It was ever so obvious that he was sneaking out. But where was he going? That question was quickly answered when i saw him stop at the road, take out his cell phone, and i felt mine vibrating. Well, who woulda thought that.

"Hey there, where ya goin?" i answered with a smirk.

"What?" I watched him look up at my window and roll his eyes with a smile.

"Your house if its cool?" he asked.

I smiled down at him and glanced at the ladder that was still propped up against the house from when Ike tried to sabotage my window by loosening the sliding plates on it. He was always trying to get me injured or killed. They were always rather sad and childish attempts that earned him a grounding from mom and dad and an aggitated slap upside the head from myself.

"Yeah sure just be careful. Ike got the old wooden ladder when he was pranking me last week. It might not be too sturdy." my eyes went from him back to the ladder then to him again.

He nodded. "Cool. I'll be up in a minute." He hung up.

I got out of the window and went over to my closet. I was currently wearing a white wife beater and dark baggy punk jeans. I grabbed my MCR hoodie and checked my reflection in the mirror. I knew it was just Stan coming but I had to look atleast half way decent. My hair had finally lost its curlyness, thank God, and just had a simple wave to it. I used a straightener on it everyday tho, and nowadays it hardly needed it, but i used it anyway. (Now i cant really describe it but, you guys kno Simple Plan? And you know how the bassist David Desrosiers has his hair? Like parted to the side and going over one eye? Well thats how Kyle's is.) It was just last year that i decided to dye the tips black. It looked good I thought, and it fit me well. I shook it a little to give it that messy ruffled look and shrugged. I heard a loud thud on the floor next to my window and a very clear, "Fuck!". I jumped slightly and turned to see Stan laying on his back on the floor. I couldnt help but laugh. He glared at me and stood up.

"Nice trip?" i asked smirking.

"Man, fuck you." he said laughing.

"No thanks, dont know where that thing's been." i said casually pointing to his crotch.

He swatted at my hand and mumbled asshole. He walked over to my bed and sat down. That's when i noticed he had a bag with him.

"So..Kyle, do you think i could stay here? Like for the weekend? Or something.." he asked quietly.

I usually had the lights off in my room but i felt i needed to see his face clearly. I walked over to my door and flipped the light switch flooding the room with light. I heard a small yelp come from Stan and I looked at him. I gasped. It was horrible..

There was blood on his shirt and some on his face. He had various cuts and bruises on his eye and mouth and some random bruises on his face and arms. I slowly walked to him. He just lowered his head and didnt even try to hide the injuries. I placed my hand on his shoulder gently and felt him jump slightly.

"Stan..who..who did this to y-you? I stammered. It was so shocking. Not just the fact that he was so badly injured, but the fact that he would let someone do this to him. He was always the type to fight back. Never got beat up in school. Almost always won his fights. Why would he let someone win now?

"I don't know why he did it. I was only trying to help mom like he wanted. First he just slapped me. Then when i tried to get away..i called him a bastard..and then he..he-" he stopped talking and sounded choked up. I could tell he was crying. I sat down beside him and put my arm around his shoulders. He almost immediately turned into me and rested his head on my shoulder sobbing. I put my other arm around him and whispered to him, trying to calm him. After about an hour he had stopped crying and for about the past ten minutes i just held him there listening to him breathe. He moved a little and looked up at me. I looked at him and carefully pushed the hair away from his face to see the wounds better. He winced as my fingers gently brushed across the bruised part of his cheek. I dropped my hand and looked into his eyes.

"Stan..I want you to tell me what happened..and who did this..but..im not gonna make you..just tell me what you want to tell me when you want to...if you never tell me then..its all good. Im always here for you no matter what." i said quietly. I saw his eyes fill with tears again. One slowly slid down his cheek and dropped onto my hand. My heart melted. I couldnt stand this. I reached up and whiped the tears away from his cheek and placed my hand on his cheek.

"I-I..I l-love you Stan..you're the best thing in my life right now..and..and..I dont want to lose you..you're my best freind.." i whispered as a tear fell from my own eyes. I saw him hsut his eyes tight then re-open them.

"Thanks Kyle.." he whispered and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close as we both cried out eyes out. I guess we must have fell asleep that way. The next thing i remember is waking up and seeing nothing but raven black hair. I looked over at the still open window and it looked like it had to be atleast five or six in the morning. I glanced at my clock and saw that i was right. 5:44. I smiled and closed my eyes again pulling Stan a little closer. It wasnt long before I was back asleep.

I really did love him.


	2. Scared and in love

Chappeh Two: Scared and In love.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep- **SLAM!**_ I groaned and rolled over on my back. I forgot that i had my alarm clock set for 8:30. I knew it was the weekend but, I still got up at a resonable hour so I wouldnt get my days and nights slightly screwed by monday. It helped me get things done. As I was staring at the ceiling, my memories of the previous night hit me like a damn bus. I shuddered slightly and looked over to the other side of my bed expecting to find Stan. Instead I found a note. I jumped up thinking he had gone home, but calmed down when i saw his bloody clothes from last night sitting in a corner and his bag next to the bed. I grabbed the note and read it as i walked over to the door.

_Kyle, _

_Im downstairs with your mom. Helping with breakfast. Come down when you wake up._

_Stan._

_p.s. I didnt know you used girl's shampoo. "little smiley face"_

I chuckled and slipped the note in my pocked and quickly went downstairs. I looked in the kitchen and saw Stan and my mom talking. They were laughing. This i was grateful for. Mom was depressed ever since dad died. It was very rare to see her in a really good mood, but Stan just had that charm. Stan looked pretty happy this morning. I was glad. I walked in and sat down at the table across from Stan. Mom was at the end on my right and Stan's left.

"Morning sleeping beauty, need a few more hours? Coz im not too sure that what you got helped any." Stan said laughing.

I picked up a tooth pick from the table and threw it at him. "Shut up you." i said smiling.

"I'll get you some pancakes Kyle. Or would you prefer eggs and toast? Stanley got me in the cooking mood this morning. I feel kinda refreshed today." my mom said smiling. I was so glad she was so happy. I was even more glad that it was Stan that made her so happy. I smiled at her.

"I think I'll just take some toast mom, thanks." she nodded and scurried off to the stove onthe far side of the kitchen. I looked over at Stan. He was oddly enough staring at me. He lowered his gaze when i looked at him.

"How you feeling?" i asked, pretending i didnt catch him staring. Truth was i really didnt mind.

"I'm alright..well..as alright as i can be you know." he replied looking up at me.

I nodded. I knew how he was feeling. Scared. Worried. And hurt. Not just physically but, emotionally too. I knew it had to have been someone close to him that did this to him. And since he ran away from home he had to be anxious. Just awaiting the moment that his mom or dad would come banging on the door demanding to have their son back.

"Here you go sweetie." my mom said happily as she lay a plate down in front of me with only toast. I smiled and kissed her cheek as she leaned down to set the plate down.

"Thanks mom." i said.

"You're welcome sweetie. Listen boys, Im gonna go to the mall for a few hours. I haven't been out much lately and i think i'm gonna go do some shopping for a while. I should be back in a few hours. Have fun and dont let your brother get killed Kyle." she said and picked up her purse and left. I laughed at the remark about not letting Ike get killed. I looked over at Stan to see him smiling slightly. He looked okay. Even tho i knew he wasnt. My attention was turned to the stairs as I saw Ike coming down quickly. I ran into the living room and threw himself on the couch. I raised an eyebrow at Stan questioningly. He just shrugged and gave me a puzzled look. I stood up carefully and motioned for Stan to follow but to be quiet. I dont think he even noticed we were in the room. Stan stood up with me and we walked over behind the couch. Ike was curled up in a ball and shaking.

"No..no..no..no..go away..just go away.." he whimpered.

Thats when i decided fuck being quiet and who the hell messed with my brother. I walked around to the front of the couch and sat down and lifted Ike up so i could look at him. He jumped and yelped at my touched but when he saw it was me..

"Oh Kyle! It was aweful! There was something in my room! Some thing in my room!" he yelled scared.

I pulled him to me and held him as he started crying. He was shaking like crazy. I looked at Stan worriedly. He quickly said..

"Ike..would you like me to go see what it is in your room? If its still there..then i could make it go away for you?" he said softly. I loved how he always tried to do the best for my brother. Ike lifted his head slightly and looked at Stan.

"P-p-please Stan..w-w-would you? D-dont let it g-g-get me S-stan." he whispered and started crying again. Thats all it took. Stan was upstares in Ike's room before I could even say anything. He was just so caring like that. I held Ike for a little longer until he stopped crying. I got him to go to the game room and play something on the Xbox. He went and did as he was told. I got up and went upstairs to his room to get Stan, wondering why he wasnt back yet. I opened the door and saw him sitting on Ike's bed staring at the carpet. I walked over to him and sat next to him. He acted like he didnt even know i was there. I gently tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped slightly.

"Oh, sorry Kyle..I didnt see you come in." he said akwardly.

"Its cool, you okay?" i asked.

"Yeah..there's nothing in here..just a bad dream he had i guess. It was just so quiet tho..I just got started thinking and lost track of time i guess." he said quietly.

I nodded. "Its okay. Ike's better now. He's playing in the game room. Wanna come back downstairs?" I asked.

He nodded and stood up. I walked over to the door but I was stopped by his hand on my shoulder.

"Kyle.." his voice was barely above a whisper. I turned and saw a tear falling down his cheek. I took a step closer.

"What's wrong? Stan.." I reached up and whiped the tear away from his face and got even closer. He just looked at me. So much emotion in those beautiful blue eyes.. Wait. What was I doing? He's your best freind stupid. He's not gonna like you like that. I dropped my hand and took a step back.

"So..are you okay?" I asked quietly.

He nodded and sniffed. I watched him as he walked past me and down the hall to the stairs. I soon followed him. As I walked down the stairs I couldnt help but think if maybe he did like me like that. I mean..he never objected to the way i acted around him. When i whispered sweet nothings into his ear at night as i held him close. The way he was in my arms in seconds whenever he was upset. The was i was usually the only one that could calm him down when he was pissed off beyond reason. The way i looked at him when he was laughing. The way..the way.. The way i told him i loved him with such passion and meaning behind it. Even thought it was meant to be in a best freind way..to me it felt as if I had told him the secret I had kept from him for the past three years. It was almost as if I had let this secret out to myself as well. I mean I didnt even know i was gay. I never knew I had these feelings for Stan but..it just kept getting clearer and clearer for me. I got to the end of the steps where i found Stan on the phone. In tears. Hell no. I walked over to him and i could hear yelling from the other end of the phone. A man's voice.

"I KNOW THAT DAD. WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I LEFT? I DIDNT WANT YOU TO FUCKING KILL ME!" Stan yelled into the phone and slammed it down on the receiver. Almost immediately after his hand left the phone his eyes widened and he became hysterical. He fell to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest wailing.

"What am I gonna do? He'll come here! He'll come! HE WILL KILL ME" he yelled crying like crazy.

I dropped to my knees in front of him and embraced him tightly. "Shhh Stan..its okay..i wont let him hurt you..i wont let anyone hurt you..no one can get to you as long as you're with me..no one." I whispered to him. He calmed down a bit at that, but he was still crying. He looked up at me.

"I-I'm ready to tell you what happened." he said softly..scared like.

I nodded. "Okay..its okay..you can say anything." i told him soothingly.

He took a deep breath. "Okay well..you know how when i came in last night I was all bloody and I said that.."he" did this to me?" he asked pointing at his face.

I nodded. "Yeah." i replied.

He sighed deeply. "Well..it..it was my dad. He's always been abusive..but not to this degree. I was helping my mom with the laundrey just like he wanted me to. So..there I was folding up some shirts while my mom went upstairs to get my clothes from my room. Next thing i know i hear a scream and my dad comes runnin down the stairs and towards me with my mom right on his heels screaming at him. He got to me and jerked my up by my shirt. He yelled "Why the fuck arent you helping your mother with this shit!" And then he hit me. As hard as he could...I yanked myself away from his grip and called him a bastard and well..thats when all hell broke loose." He paused and looked at the floor.

"You can stop now if you need to..i wont push any farther into it." i said softly.

He looked up and shook his head."Its fine. I want to tell you..i have to tell someone..and i want it to be you." He sighed and continued. "He grabbed me by my arm and threw me to the ground. He straddled my hips and started punching me over and over and over again. I was screaming and then my mom just flung herself at him and tore him off of me and threw him. It was fucking scary dude..she had so much strength..scary. I got up and looked at her. She was crying, I looked over at my dad and saw that he had been knocked out by the fall. I hugged my mom as tight as i could without hurting her. "I love you som much mom. But i cant stay-" "Go to Kyle's I'll keep your father away for as long as i can. Stay at Kyle's until i can arrange something with your father and I." she said quickly and grabbed a bag of mine from the corner. We both hurriedly packed it and she sent me out the door." he paused again and looked up at me. "And then there i was..climbing into your window..and here we are..waiting..waiting for my dad to come and do God knows what to me.. and possibly you-" he stopped abruptly and sniffed. He was blinking back tears. I pulled him to me and held him close. I was so scared for him. I didnt want anything to happen to him.

"Dont worry..he wont do anything. I wont let him. Never." I whispered into his ear.

"Kyle..I..I-I love you Kyle..and..i dont...I dont mean it as in...as in a b-best freind w-way." he whispered.

I think my heart litterally stopped beating for a second. I couldnt beleive what I was hearing..he actually felt the way i felt..this was so unreal..i felt like i was dreaming. "Stan I...when i told you last night that i loved you..i meant it as in..i really..really do love you..not just as a freind.." i whispered back.

He looked up at me. "I;ve been in love with you for almost a year now." I smirked.

"We really do think alike." I saw him smile a little and i tilted his face up a bit. I wasnt sure where it came from but the next thing i knew..my lips were on his and we were kissing. It was magical..i had no idea where i was..what time it was..what day..and i didnt care. All that mattered in the world was Stan. Stan. Stan. Stan. We pulled away after what seemed like an eternity. I looked at him lovingly. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." he smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooh. Cliffeh. Hehe. Well..you must review and tell me what you thinkkkkkkkkkkkk about mah seconnd chappehhhhhhhhh. Oh by the way Cartman and Kenny come in on the third chappeh. : ) Well. Anehwho. Question. Should I make Cartman a total homophobe? That could lead to major conflicts..but hey..i live for the drama. : ) Let me know what you all think! Mwahahahaha. And thankies for the reviews on mah first chappeh! 3.

I 3Stan Rofl.Well..in fan fictions that ish. : ) Bye! Next chappeh will be up soon!


End file.
